


Before you'll be gone

by Paper_Panda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Sex, Gay Steve Rogers, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky Week, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: Bucky finds the best way to improve Steve’s mood before the mission.





	Before you'll be gone

It was one of the hardest days in his entire life and he felt blue.  
Steve was sitting at the edge of his bed, lurking through some documents. It was when he heard some noises in the kitchen. He frowned but eventually went downstairs to check what happened.

“Ugh! Fucking pan and fucking stove… FUCKING PANCAKES.” Bucky growled to himself and threw the pan across the kitchen. “Okay… if not pancakes than maybe a cake…” He muttered and rubbed his face, he was annoyed. “Parker said that cooking with the book is easy…”

Steve leaned his side against the doorframe.  
“What the hell are ya doing, Buck? Who’s gonna tide this mess later?” Steve asked as he looked around.

Stains of oil and flour were everywhere, even at the ceiling. Pan that Bucky threw seconds before was laying on the floor next to the table.

Steve crossed arms over his chest, sighing.

“I try to cook.” He said before looking around, then he shrugged. “I will force Parker or Sam to clean it. I have more important stuff on my head now.” He said and looked at Steve. A  
“How do you feel, pal?” Bucky asked, taking his apron off.

“Normal, I guess.” Steve rolled his eyes. “And no, you will clean it by yourself.”  
Steve’s voice was firm. “It can’t be like this that anytime you make a mess, someone else has to help you. Ain’t it nice.” Steve let out a sigh and took a seat at the table. “I am going on the mission soon.” He said simply.

“Nope! Parker does nothing, just lurk around so he can move his teenage ass and do something here, and Sam is Sam. I hate him.” Bucky giggled and then blinked.  
“Wait… what? You just came back like two days ago. And what with me?!” He whimpered sadly.

Steve slipped hands in his hair. “I have to. Agency has found some spy among them in their European branch. I have to investigate.”

“They can send Hulk? Stark? Uhm… Parker? The tower is full of people and they have to send YOU?” Bucky walked to the table and sat at the opposite side. “I won’t let you go this time. I mean it, Rogers. You are staying here with me. We need to improve your mood first.” He smiled.

“Bucky, I am not in mood.” Steve said simply. “And yes, they want send me. I have the best knowledge in a matter.” He sighed. “I won’t be long. Month or so…”

“EXACTLY! You aren’t in the mood and I wanna change it… I…” Bucky blushed and rubbed his face, “I made this mess because… I tried to make those Captain America themed pancakes, to improve your mood.” He looked around, biting his lips. “You see how it ended.”

Bucky sighed sadly.  
“Why you say it like it’s nothing? Month is a really long time. I really won’t let you go. They can send Nat, she knows a lot.”

Steve shook his head. “It’s not that easy, Buck. And… It’s pretty sweet, pal. You know I can’t be mad at you for too long though.” Rogers giggled shortly. “Will you help me with packing later?”

Bucky sighed deeply and nodded. “Sure… I will help you.”

He watched Steve for a minute and then smiled. “About your mood… I have an idea.”

Steve cocked his brew, crossing arms over his chest. “What idea? Shall I be scared?” Steve chuckled softly.

Bucky said nothing, only rolled his eyes.  
He raised from his seat and walked to Steve from behind. Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders. He started to massage them, moving to Steve’s back and neck from time to time. He was pressing all the right spots.

Bucky leaned over a bit. “You know… I really miss you when you are on a mission.”  
He whispered against Steve’s ear before kissing his neck and shoulder.

Steve couldn’t help but smile as he closed his eyes. He enjoyed every single moment of that little massage.

“Mhmmm…” He purred softly. “I can see you do, Buck.”

Steve reached his hand back to gently stroke Bucky’s metal arm.

Bucky giggled. “Aaaa? You see? I already helped you.” He smiled and looked at Steve. “I really won’t let you go. I miss you too much, when you’re gone, Imma stuck with my own hand.” He muttered and teasing as he nuzzled to Steve’s neck.

Steve got up slowly and smirked at Bucky, he wrapped his muscular arm around Bucky’s shoulders.  
“You know how to be cute, don’t ya?” Steve smirked as he slowly led Bucky upstairs, checking by the way if no one was around.

“Yes! We’re gonna fuck! FINALLY!” Bucky said happily and pulled Steve quickly to their room.

He locked the door behind them as they both entered.

“You have no idea for how long I’ve been waiting for this. Since you came back, you didn’t touch me… I was getting worried that you don’t love me anymore.” Bucky purred, pulling Steve closer. “You were a bad boy, punk.” He growled playfully, grabbing Steve’s ass.

Steve bit his lower lip, looking Bucky directly in the eye. “Calm down, take it easy, Serge.” Steve leaned more to Bucky and slowly kissed his jawline as he slipped hands under his shirt.

Buck laughed loudly.  
“I never was a gentle type. You’re gonna scream my name tonight.” Bucky smiled and kissed Steve deeply. Bucky’s metal hand moved into Steve’s pants while his normal one moved under Steve’s shirt.

“Go on ice, Buck!” Steve blushed a bit as he pulled away to take a deep breath. “And no, no, no. You gotta work hard to get access to my cock, pal.” He teased.

Steve pulled Bucky’s hand out of his pants. He pushed Barnes onto the bed and stood in front of him, slowly taking his T-shirt off, exposing his muscular abdomen to his boyfriend.

Bucky sighed softly and laid down comfortable, putting hands under his head. “Dance for me, hottie.” He purred and bite his lips, watching Steve.  
He could already feel how uncomfortably tight his pants have became.

Steve laughed shortly and started to rock his hips, slowly unbuckling his belt. “You like it, don’t ya?” Steve asked and slowly unzipped his fly, slipping hand in his jeans to massage his cock while he was watching Bucky and his cock that was tenting in his pal’s pants.

“You know I can do that too?” Bucky smiled and removed his pants, tossing them aside. “Nah, I’m not gonna fuck around.” He said and then took off his boxers, also tossing them on the floor. Bucky sighed softly and started to stroke his already hard cock.

Steve slipped jeans down his legs, leaving his boxers on. The bulge was already visible and he couldn’t help but smirk on Bucky.

He joined Barnes in bed, starting to kiss his neck and clavicles. Then, he slowly licked his way down, straight to Bucky’s cock.

Bucky grabbed Steve by his nape.  
“Hey, hey, hey. Take off those nice, white boxers or no cock for you.” Bucky smiled at Steve and shrugged. “I always can fuck your pillow as I always do when you’re gone.”

Steve froze, he raised his head and tilted it a bit.  
“Excuse me, Buck? You were fucking MY pillow?!” Steve’s eyes were wide open. “Oh, you little, nasty dumbshit!”

After these words, Steve stood up and with one movement slipped his boxers down his legs.  
He briefly ran hand along his shaft.  
“Look what you do to me. You got me that hard within a blink of an eye.”

Bucky laughed.  
“What? What am I supposed to do when you’re gone? Fuck Sam? Or buy one of those weird sex dolls with your face on them? They look really weird.”

Bucky purred and watched Steve.  
“You are not the only one that is hard here.” He moved his metal hand into Steve’s hair, pulling them gently. “Now. Move down there and suck this cock.”

Steve got back onto his knees, he grabbed Bucky’s cock in his hand and pumped it few times before taking it into his mouth. He wrapped his lips around Bucky’s tip, sucking on it. Steve also purred, sending some vibrations to his boyfriend’s dick.

“Fuck… Yea, just like that. Suck this thick cock, punk.” Bucky purred and grabbed Steve’s hair to control his moves. “Suck me good and I will think about a reward for you.”

Steve started to using his hand along with his mouth to work on Bucky’s cock.  
He pulled Bucky out of his mouth. Steve grinned and ran his tongue along a main vain of Bucky’s cock, Steve’s eyes were on his pal.  
“You like it, don’t ya?” Steve grunted, he grabbed his own cock to stroke it.

“Sure I like it, Stevie. It feels so great but come here.” Bucky purred quietly and pulled Steve up. “Be a kind kitten and reach to our little drawer and take the lube out.” He said before kissing Steve’s chest.

Steve kissed Bucky’s lips, their tongues were dancing together.

Steve reached to drawer and pulled little, plastic bottle out, handling it to Bucky. “Here ya go, pal.” He whispered as he blushed.

“What? My little kitten is shy?” Bucky asked softly, taking some of the lube on his fingers. “I will be gently as always, so don’t ya worry.” He purred and kissed Steve again as his hand slowly moved to Steve’s ass.  
“So, so tight, my kitten.” Bucky whispered pushing two fingers into Steve.

Rogers ran tongue over his dry lips and briefly rubbed his beard. He caught Bucky’s cock and started to stroke it as he kissed his jawline.  
“Only for ya, pal. Mmm, I like your fingers but I rather need you cock there.”

“Fuck…” Bucky gasped and smiled at Steve. “Be patient. I don’t wanna hurt ya and that hole is a bit too tight for me yet.” He explained and kissed him deeply, moving his fingers in and out.

After a moment Bucky pulled his fingers out and put Steve on the bed, then he turned him, so Steve was on his stomach.

“You want this cock, don’t ya, kitten?” He purred against Steve’s ear before biting it gently.

“Yea, Buck. I do. Stop teasing and fuck me like ya always do, huh?” Steve crossed hands beneath his chin and sticked out his bum. “C'mon, Buck.”

“You are a very bad kitten today, punk.” He said and covered his cock in lube. “But well. When you ask so nicely… I will fuck that nice ass of yours.” Bucky whispered and pushed into Steve without any warning. “Fuck…” He whimpered. “Feels so fucking good.” Bucky growled and started to thrust harder into him.

Steve grabbed the sheets and sucked onto his lower lip.  
“Yea, Buck, feels amazing!” Steve turned his head slightly to look at Bucky.

He was enjoying his every push, every second of being stretched out by his boyfriend’s cock.

“Keep going, Buck, you’re amazing.”

Bucky panted against Steve’s shoulder. “Fuck… You are so perfect, kitten. So warm, so tight, I love you so much.”

Bucky’s hips continued to move hard while his metal hand moved to jerk Steve’s cock. His other hand was tightly wrapped around Steve’s stomach.

“Shit…” Steve panted quietly, the feeling was unbearable.

When Bucky started to jerk onto his cock, Steve moaned lazily. “If you’ll keep this, I’ll cum soon.” He informed.

Bucky smiled and bite Steve’s neck hard enough to leave a mark, moving his hips even faster. “Good… Good, that’s my goal tonight.” He moaned and nuzzled to Steve’s back, kissing him there softly.

Bucky started to stroke Steve’s cock even faster, squeezing it hard from time to time.

“Jesus, yes, just like this, shit!” Steve turned into a moaning mess beneath Bucky. “I want you to cum on my face, pal.” He asked, squeezing sheets tightly as he felt that his cock started throbbing in Bucky’s hand.

“Be a good kitten and cum for your pal. Then we will see if you deserved this.” Bucky muttered pushing into Steve harder few times, playing with his tip.  
“Such a good, little kitten. Fucking cum for me.” He growled nuzzling to Steve’s neck.

Steve also put his hand onto his dick and jerked it hardly. The precum started pouring down his shaft and he let a loud sigh. Then he let Bucky finish working on his dick and he cum, moaning Bucky’s name over and over again.

Bucky shivered as he felt Steve’s cum on his hand. “Such a good boy.” He moved his hand to Steve’s mouth. “Come on. Suck these fingers, kitten.”  
Bucky said and continued to move his hips. “Fuck… Stevie. I am close. So close.”  
Bucky moaned.

Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and started to lick his fingers clean from his own seed. “I love these metal fingers of yours. And when your cock is stretching my asshole.” He grunted.

Bucky only smiled and then wrapped his metal hand around Steve’s throat. “Fuck… I love you so much, Steve.”

Bucky moaned Steve’s name when his hips stuttered, he quickly pulled out. “Come here, kitten.” He said and started to stroke his own shaft. “Let’s paint this pretty face.”

Steve got up and got off the bed, he knelt down in front of Bucky, his eyes on his boyfriend as he was slowly pumping hand over his own length.

Steve smirked rudely and sticked his tongue out, waiting at Bucky’s release to approach.

Bucky growled loudly as his climax hit him.  
Strings of thick, whitey cum shot on Steve’s face.  
“Fuck… Fuck…” Bucky gasped and looked at Steve with a smile. “You look so cute like this, kitten.”

Steve grabbed his boyfriend’s cock jerking it few times to make sure nothing has left. He licked Bucky’s cock clean and then swirl tongue over his mouth to lick Bucky’s cum. “You taste amazing, pal.”

He smiled.  
“Pineapples help!” Bucky winked and pulled Steve on his laps. “You know what I am thinking now?”

“What?” Steve sighed and kissed Bucky’s jawline.

“Right now… I think of how hard I’ll be fucking your pillow when you will be gone.” Bucky said and laughed.


End file.
